Ryll of Vell
It begins in a fog... vague images of brush, twigs and mulch ground between little toes, and slender, grubby fingers searching in the growth for sustenance. The memories become more clear with the fleeting animals, the fresh tracks in the wet soil, the branches arching into a roof and the leaves gathered as bedding. A simple bough, bent with a taut vine and stretched to let fly a short stick sharpened with stone-- and squirrels become food. This was life, for Ryll, until the thickly bearded face with cherry red cheeks appeared out of the trees and gently coaxed her to a home on a farm at the edge of the woods. The days were simple, and flowed together monotonously. The young Ryll adopted the speech and society of her foster parents, and found life as a farm worker natural and rewarding. Time passed unnoticeably for years, and she saw her foster siblings grow up, get married and breed. It wasn't until her human parents passed away peacefully in their old age that she realized she had outgrown her pastural life and needed to mature. And so, kissing her adoptive family goodbye, she left towards the nearby city of Twist, with only her pet badger and some old weapons found in the barn. In the process of looking for work she stumbled upon an adventure that would ultimately not only kill her but SAVE THE WORLD. One Year Later Until Ryll had become acquainted with Vell, she'd rarely questioned her heritage. She acknowledged the difference between her and her adoptive family, but life had been so comfortable that it was rarely a problem. However the way she was received by the citizens of Vell shocked her; she had never before been so easily accepted by people that did not already know her. Intrigued, she located her birth mother. Fear, curiosity, sadness, excitement and other conflicting feelings welled up within her. Ryll never before sought answers, but now, here they were, waiting to be addressed. Having already died once, life became very different for Ryll. She doesn't know for sure if she was really dead, or even exactly HOW dead; all she knows is that something monumental and tremendous occurred and she somehow survived. She realized she was suddenly more comfortable with taking risks, with pushing her own limits of comfort. A year ago, flight was an unachievable dream, but today, she is soaring over the dense wilderness of the woods of her birth on a great owl. The owl is Mehve, and what she lacks in size she makes up for with feistiness. Post Cerbrus Island/Time Travel Apocalypse Stuff Feeling bitter over the chance to redeem herself at the beginning of time, Ryll took to the skies, flying west after the campaign was over. She was not seen for 5 years afterward. During an attack from the Doom Golems of the North Mountains on Twist, Saul sent out magical messages to both Ryll and Luna, hoping that they would aid in defending the town. Ryll did not show up until slightly after the battle had begun but when she arrived, she arrived with her own army in the sky. She flew in on a enormous carrion bird and another 70 riders behind on her on various flying creatures ranging from giant owls, huge falcons and even the stupified dragon from the beginning of time. The army swooped in and turned the tide of the battle quickly. After the battle was over the group learned that Ryll had spent the last 5 years growing an army of sky-riders, known as the Crimson Crows. Saul asked her to stay and to offer the city the protection of the Crows, but Ryll refused, saying she no longer bowed to anyone by herself and left. Ryll and the Crimson Crows then flew over the lands for many years, and grew a reputation as a fearsome and bloody group that punished evil with a violent and sometimes disturbing tenacity. Today she continues to be known as the "Red Sky Wildling" and many fear her and her crew. She resides at the top of the Mountain known simply as "The Red Nest", and does not interact with the group much. She did however take part in the quest to destroy Balroth, during which she lost her left hand. Category:PCs